


Kiss Us?

by Oreon7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreon7/pseuds/Oreon7
Summary: Kiss me? It was a silent plea. Kiss me? It whispered through the air.He stared at the black wall. Kiss me? Not that the wall was actually black. It was just dark in the room. Very dark.Kiss me? It rippled through the air, growing in volume, falling on his ears like the crashing of waves.Kiss us? He flinched, eyes squeezing shut tightly.“Yunho?”
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Kiss Us?

_ Kiss me?  _ It was a silent plea.  _ Kiss me? _ It whispered through the air. He stared at the black wall.  _ Kiss me?  _ Not that the wall was actually black. It was just dark in the room.  _ Very  _ dark.  _ Kiss me? _ It rippled through the air, growing in volume, falling on his ears like the crashing of waves.  _ Kiss us?  _ He flinched, eyes squeezing shut tightly.

“Yunho?” 

The backs of his eyelids turned a redish-orange as the lights in the room were turned on. He bit down on his lip, his body shaking from the tension in his muscles. Footsteps pitter-pattered closer to him.

“Yunho…” The bed he was sitting on dipped as another weight was added to the mattress. Warmth encased as a body pressed close to his, lips lightly brushing over his hair, arms wrapping comfortingly around him. 

_ I’m sorry. _ Yunho bit through his lip, still shaking, as tears leaked out of his eyes. The pain was a devastating spire splitting through him, and, although it came from the inside, it felt like it was encasing him from the outside as well. 

_ I’m sorry! _ A sob ripped out of him. “Shh..” Another presence appeared in front of him, fingers delicately swiping away the blood from his lips and tears from his cheeks. 

Yunho wanted to scream.  _ The warmth is too much _ . He wanted to say.  _ Your love is too much. _ He couldn’t understand. The gentle touches, the caring eyes that came from the two people in the room with him.  _ I don’t deserve it. _

San and Wooyoung glanced at each other over Yunho’s hunched frame. 

“We’re sorry we scared you,” San whispers to Yunho. “We didn’t mean to,”

_ No, it’s my fault.  _

“We love you,” Wooyoung added. More tears slipped out from Yunho’s eyes.

_That’s not possible._ _I don’t deserve it…_

Yunho’s brain felt like it was chugging slowly, too slowly. San sighed, softly, as though he knew exactly what was running through Yunho’s head. “Why don’t you deserve it, Yunho? You’re wonderful. You make us both happy.” 

“You don’t have to be perfect,” Wooyoung added. “We love you anyway,”

Yunho’s lips parted as though he wanted to speak, but no words came out. He swallowed dryly instead.

“It’ll be okay, just breathe for now,” San murmured. Firm fingers combed through his hair, and Yunho relaxed ever-so-slightly into the massage. Wooyoung hummed, tracing soothing circles onto the top of Yunho’s hand. 

_ I don’t have to be perfect… you’ll love me anyway. _

Yunho let out a shaky exhale and turned to kiss San on the lips, then Wooyoung, and smiled, just a little. 


End file.
